The Fallen
by finnandjoh
Summary: A little fanfic I came up with. Alternate ending to Finnick's story. Chapter 2 is now up. K now may change to T later.
1. The Escape and the Capture

The Fallen

By: Finnandjoh.

Chapter one: the escape and the capture.

I watch Katniss run ahead. She's our only hope now…. I hear a cannibalistic growl. Then the creature grabs me. Squeezing the life out of me. "Ahh!" I scream in pain. The beast smiles a cruel smile licking its teeth, ready to devour me alive.

"Anama! Halt!" I see four armed capitol peace keepers run towards us. I can't breathe. My visions blurring. The beast eases its grip on me, allowing me to let out shallow breaths. "Finnick Odair, you are under arrest for rebelling against the capitol, and president Snow. You have the right to remain-"

"Oh, SHUT UP! There is no capitol!" I yell back. "Down with capitol! And down it goes…" I smile. The guards stare at me in shock, one of them points his gun at me.

"You better shut your trap kid. I'm afraid to shoot ya right here." He points his gun right at me heart. Think Finnick! Think…. I need to escape. I feel the mutt breathing on my neck, waiting for the command to eat me. The cop smiled. "Now we're just going to take you down to the station, and lock ya up for about….forever." he laughed.

I stared him down. "Listen here you damned bastard, I'm not afraid of you. You can shoot me, but I will die with dignity. If you take me to the capitol prison I will walk to my cell with pride. I know the capitol won't last long. The girl on fire is readying her forces. So who should be more afraid? You or me?" his gun begins to shake. The other guards

Whisper among themselves.

The mutt seams to be taking in the words also. Its grip loosens little by little. Come on now, just a little bit more… yes! I can easily escape now.

"The capitol isn't going down for the long run. And I can tell you're lying. Down with the districts, down with them all." The guard taunts me. I keep my cool. Its now or never. I take a deep breath in and relax my shoulders. The beast relaxes his arm as well. He thinks I wont escape.

Here's my chance!

While the guards argue among themselves I ready my trident… aiming for the captain's heart. I press the button sending the middle point through him. He screams in pain, as the others run to his side. The mutt eyes widen at the spectacle, his arm begins to tighten but I'm out of his grip before he can squeeze me to death. The point retracts from his still body I throw a smoke bomb and begin running following the current of the sewage.

"Hey! Get him!" one of the guards yell. I run faster, I'm so screwed. I look behind me to see them still disoriented in the smoke, looking and running around for me. Okay, I might have a shot. "Anama! Follow his scent!" I hear the beast roar and feel the ground tremble under his weight. I turn the corner and throw another smoke bomb. I only have about twenty or so left. I cant use them up… I take out a spark bomb, and throw it at the mutt's eyes. It hollers in pain and puts it paws claw or hand (?) things on to its face holding it, curling into a muscled ball.

I don't have time to make sure I hit in the right spot. I lean forward and run down the sewage hall. I see some stairs up a head. Yes! I'm saved! But my spirits are crushed when the beast jumps in front of me. It growls, its breath smelling like rotten flesh.

"I've got you now." It says.

"You can talk!" my eyes widen surprised. His deep furry eyebrows furrow, as if insulted, or annoyed. It scoffs and rolls his eyes.

"Of course I can talk! You buffoon! Why wouldn't I be able to?" he yells at me. Stepping forward. I need to think fast. He can talk….. I can use this to my advantage. He looks at me his red eyes filled with….sadness? That's it!

"You can talk, I bet those guards know how intellectual you are, huh?" I say with awe and a bit pf pity. The mutt crosses himself as if not sure how to answer. He looks away. Looking at nothing. He sighs

"No. they don't. They think I'm just a dog that they can order around. They don't even know I can understand everything they say." His head lowers ears drooped with sadness. His eyes lose their lust for blood, turning almost brown. I frown. Poor guy.

"Anama is that your name, well-" he cuts me off almost angry.

"My name is Andrew. Not Anama. That's just they're stupid name for me." He says lifting his head proudly when he says the word Andrew. He looks at me, waiting for me to reply. Wow he's really smart.

I clear my throat, "Well Andrew you are the smartest…ummm, living creature I've ever had the pleasure to talk with." I say extending out my hand for him to shake it. His eyes softened even further. He brought his paw to my hand and shook it, his fur was soft and had little gray patches. Probably from aging.

"You are the first human to ever have a conversation with me and not treat me like a dumb dog. I thank you….what is your name?" he say bashfully as if embarrassed. He even has human emotions. Wow these capitol freaks got some brain in them.

"Finnick Odair. And thank you. You are really working crap. I mean with your intelligence you could be something greater than a dog chasing people down in the city sewage-" I get cut off by one of the guards yelling and running toward us.

"There he is! Good boy Anama!" oh no… I'm dead. Oh god, I shouldn't have talked so long with Andrew. I look at him in desperation. But he's too busy looking at the guards. I start to panic. Okay I've got a gigantic super human mutt on one side and four, scratched that three guards on the other. I guess you could say I'm screwed.

"Run." I turn to see Andrew fury in his eyes. He's staring the guard. He looks down at me. He raises an eyebrow. "You're still here?" he looks at me "I told you to run."

"I wont get far. They're too close for me to escape." I bite my lip. I'm not one to ask for favors. I look at him and speak fast "Andrew if you can get me out of here alive, I'll pay you back with the integrity and respect you deserve. I can help you become something more than a-" he grab me and swings me on to his back. I grunt when my body smashes into his huge shoulder blades.

"You had me at integrity." He says and begins sprinting down the sewage hall. I grab on to his fur, and look ahead. We must be going at least 60 miles! The wind smacks my hair back (I really need a hair cut.) he grunts as he speeds up. I look back to see the capitol guards chasing us with scooters? I shake my head. They stupid.

"Get back here!" one of them yelled. I was surprised it was a woman's voice. Just before I could retort one of my many elaborate come back the guards began to shoot at us, I ducked into Andrew's hair, holding on for dear life. Oh shit.

"Damn it!" we both yell at the same time. I blink at the coincidence, but he doesn't even notice. "Finnick Odair, I need you to use your trident and kill them off if we are to make it out alive." He says in a calm voice. He leans his head to the side so he can hear me.

"Okay! Are you sure?" I yell into his ear. He growls and I back off a bit.

"I have super sonic hearing Finnick Odair! You don't need to yell!" he screams at me. Geez , like I would know. I look back, they're gaining on us. I grab my trident and try to aim.

"Don't sway so much or I'll miss ." I say. He nods and steadies himself. "Thanks." I say and shoot guard number two in the lung, he falls into the water. He's a goner. I begin to aim for the next one the one in the middle. But then Andrew jumps or something which causes me to miss and hit the other one in the heart, either way lucky shot. I retract the point, ready for my last kill.

The middle guard takes out their gun and begins to shoot. One of the bullets grazes Andrew, he barks in pain. I rip a piece of my shirt off and place it on the wound. "There, I'll fix up when we get the hell out of here."

"Thank you….friend." he says quietly, I cant help but smile. Then another bullet flies past which brings my back to the reality of what is going on. I take aim of the trident and shoot, the guard moves his head which causes the helmet to fly off. My eyes widen, the guard is that girl! Or woman… I cant decide whether to shoot or to let her live. She has bright blue eyes and blonde hair. She looks like a Barbie doll. She shoots again.

"Don't just stand there shoot her!" Andrew barks at me while dodging her bullets. She stare right at me, her face softens but only for a second then it turns hard and cold. I stare at her back. Then Andrew says softly "Finnick, she is of the capitol. She is not human, not in mind or soul. Put her out of her misery." I nod. Not holding back. I shoot her right in the temple. An instant death. That way she wont feel anything but the impact.

I watch her fall in to the water. I retract my tridents point and lay on Andrew. Completely winded. I sigh "How much longer?" I ask him.

"Oh well. We could've stopped ten minutes ago, I was waiting for you to make up your mind." Are you serious.! I groan.

"Next opening that you see, stop there. Okay?" I look at him, and he nods. Slowing down. He slows to a walk and begins to pant, I let in big deep breaths of air into my lungs. I can't help but almost recognize the girl…. She seems familiar. I bite my lip trying to remember. But the memory (?) seems so vague. Out of no where I hear a farting sound? I turn and look up to see a blushing Andrew.

"Umm…." I raise an eyebrow and cover my nose. Dude….. Nasty. I roll my eyes and he frowns at me, "I'm pretty sure you've done it before." He says accusingly. I scoff. Yeah.

"Yeah, but not in public." I retort. He looks at me and sticks out his tongue. I grab it and yank it. He yelps in pain like a puppy. "Pff , wimp." He growls and yanks his tongue out of my hand. Then he grabs with his paw and holds me up to his face. He growls at me

"Pretty boy." He scoffs

"Mutt."

"Ginger."

"Rancid breath. And I'm proud to be a ginger" I stick out my tongue.

"You have a stupid British accent." He snarled

"You're just jealous 'cuz you don't have one."

"You're a flirt." He barks back.

"You're a fart face!" I snap back. His ears go back in defeat. I smirk. That'll shut him up. He drops me forcefully but I regain me balance and land on my two feet. That's what twenty years on a boat gives you. "Alright come on fido. " I say and grab his collar dragging his sorry ass down the sewage hall. I think I won this dispute. I can see his tail is behind his legs. Good now he know who's in charge. I keep leading him down until I see a man hole cover. "Wait here." I say and climb up the slippery ladder.

He sits downs and quietly waits. The stairs are shaky so it either they've been used a lot or not at all. I climb up each ring steadily until I make it to the top. I push the man hole until it uncovers s the hole. I climb out, we're in an abandoned area. Hmm. I look down the hole and yell "Well don't just sit there get up here!" Andrew looks up and a bounce up the ladder, which I think isn't the smartest idea. He sticks his head and arms out and begins crawling up, then half way up his climb he gets stuck.

"Damn I'm too big." He says and swears under his breath. I cross my arms and sigh. Now what? I stand there and think. Okay so his ass is too big, he either needs to cut it on the puppy chow or we need to make the man hole bigger. "Well what are you going to do!"

"I think you should cut on the dog chow." I say. He growls at me and I smile. "Cuz your ass is to big to fit in this thing, ever heard of a diet?" I ask and raise an eyebrow. He frowns and rolls his eyes

"If I have a big ass, you have a big mouth." He spits out. I laugh, those words are so true. He frowns "Why are you laughing!" he hollers.

"Because I am a loud mouth and a smart ass too." I say laughing. "Now how are we gonna get your fat ass out of the man hole?" I scratch my head, hmm I cant break it or it'll collapse on him. Maybe I chip around the man hole and YES! That'll work. I turn around to grab my trident and see a man. He's wearing a white suit. I lunge for my trident, but he takes out a gun and shoots me. A needle hits me in the shoulder. I yank it out and check the wound. Then everything gets blurry.

"Finnick Odair! What's wrong! FINNICK ODAIR!" Andrew yells. But everything starts to darken. I fall to my knees and look at the man he's about in his late twenties or so. He steps back. Andrews digging the floor up growling and swearing. I get sleepier by the second I fall over and close my eyes.

The last thing I hear before I go into my endless is this "I've got you, right here. There war isn't over. It's barely begun."


	2. The Wakening

I dream of my childhood. Little memories and faces that I have known my whole life. Others I don't know who they are and when I ever met them. I see a ten year old me playing with Mags, her darker than what it was after I lost her in the games. Sorrow hits me at the fact that I've lost her forever. She was like a mother to me, since I have never met my own.

She laughs when my younger self doesn't catch the ball. I remember that too well. It's as if I'm staring through glass. I want to talk to her, grab her hand and talk about what we caught while fishing, or talk about random things. I see another memory of me running down a bunch of long halls. My wobbly little feet traveling as fast as they can. I'm about two or three years old. And I'm crying running over to my sister Jade. Who was six at the time.

* * *

><p>"He's angwy." I say through tears. Holding a bear about half my size. I lift my arms in the air, lusting for her to hold me. She grabs me and holds me against her waist. She walks over to the window. She lifts my chubby hand and puts it against the window. Tears stream down her cheeks. "Are dey up with him?" I ask looking at her.<p>

"Yes Finnick, they are." She sighs and looks at the rain drops hitting against the window. She bites her lip, 'Okay, time for you to go to bed. It's late enough as it is…." She walks down the halls and puts me in my crib, walking away wiping tears. Back then I didn't know why she was crying. Now I knew. I longed to grab her arm and give her a hug…. I haven't talked to her let alone seen my sister in nine years. I don't even know if she's still alive.

This is the most painful yet most loved memory of mine. The day I lost a sister and gained a mother. When she left the room I threw watch my little self climb over the bars of the crib. I yearned to see the lighting up close no windows stand in my way. The memory begins to blur and transcend into yet another memory. This one brings complete and utter fear to me.

* * *

><p>There I am. Fourteen years old. Staring at the crowd who stares coldly at me. I stand tall, with confusion and fear shivering down my spine. I look over to President Snow. He's straightening his bow tie and looking in the mirror, I'm in a pain pair of shorts. A trident design is painted on my chest. How I wished to be dress in a suit than this humiliating costume. But I remain silent. After checking his teeth to make sure they don't have any food wedged in between them President Snow smiles.<p>

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen of Panem. As you see we have the ravishing Finnick Odair. He is being auctioned for a reasonable price to go to your home and spend quality time with you." From my glass confinement I scream at my younger self to run make a comment, KILL them. But its no use. No one can here me. I watch my self a little boy pushed into the games by evil hearts of men. They say after you win the games, the horror is over. But for me it only brought more pain and suffering. Ten years of torture. Ten years. How I hated the capitol for it. I hated them! I couldn't even look any of the people I met there in the eye. I have scars from crazed fans like…..Glady Evertson. I see her. Perfect hair. Perfect figure. Perfect everything. Except heart and mind.

* * *

><p>My eye burst open. And I'm stuck in some sort of tank. Its filling with some sort of liquid. I open my mouth and swallow some. It's just like air. I turn to see Mags. I bang against the glass. She opens her eyes and swims to me but the glass tube holds her back. We stare at each other. Hope fear and recognition in our eyes….<p> 


	3. The Escape

I stare at Mags. My hands go flat against the glass. I try to speak but all that comes out are bubbles. I close my mouth. She's alive! She presses her palms against the glass of her tube. Eyes filled with joy. She tries to talk and all that comes out are bubbles. She clutches her throat and I begin to panic is she choking? I she her put her head in her hands. She's crying . I bite my lip. My knife! I reach for my hidden knife safely tucked away in a secret pocket in my shorts I pull it out. Mags looks up and raises an eyebrow and continues to cry.

I ready the knife in my hand. Aiming for the weak spot in the glass. There's always a weak spot. I just need to find it and….there it is! I punch the knife through the glass. Shattering on impact. The liquid rushes out pushing me with. I land on my knees, feeling the glass cut into my skin. I bite my lip in pain. I can't make noise or I might be discovered. My hand is also bleeding, probably from when I broke the glass. I get as carefully as I can. Trying not to slip or cut my self further. I look down to see I'm bare foot. Great. I turn to Mags, I walk over hearing glass crackle under my feet. She looks down at the end of the halls. I walk over to her tank.

"Mags," my voice is hoarse. It feels like I haven't talked in years. I couch clearing my throat. Mags puts her hand to the glass. Her hand going flat. "Mags I'm going to break you out of this thing. So move back." She opens her mouth blowing a sea of bubbles from excitement. I smile. She swims to the edge of the tank. Nodding. I begin to chip the glass, not wanting to hurt her.

* * *

><p>I see Finnick. He's talking and smiling. I try to warn him that escaping wont be easy. But this damn liquid germanium wont let my voice out. He's chipping the glass. I notice his wounds. Poor Finn. The cuts are pretty deep, he must be hurting. I look around none of the others are awake. I look down at one of the tubes. A tribute from the seventy-fourth hunger games. He's a sleep, but I know who he is. Cato. He tried to kill Katniss during her games.<p>

I want to tell finnick to chip more quietly so he doesn't wake any of the others who are incarcerated. So many rows. Hundreds among thousands of tributes. All alive and stuck for eternity in these tubes. I feel the water drain and see a huge hole in my tank.

"Come on Mags we need to escape!" Finnick whispers. He's looking for an exit. I smile he's still the same old Finnick. Always rushing.

"I'm not leaving until you're cuts are cleaned up." I say in a motherly fashion. He gives me his 'you've got to be kidding faces." I smirk. "Get your ass over here and help me out."

* * *

><p>I run over to Mags and give her a hand when she climbs out of her tank. 'Clean my cut while I'm saving your old ass, yeah that really makes my day Mags.' That's what I want to say, but I'm not in the mood for a smack in the face. After she's out and stepping over the glass she rushes over and hugs me.<p>

I get a little squeamish. I've never been a big fan for hugs. But since I haven't seen her in what seems like an eternity I let her hug my guts out. " Mags we need to escape…"

* * *

><p>I can still smell Finnick Odair's scent. He cant be far. But my ass is still stuck in this man hole. I've been here three weeks. I'm starting to thin out. Luckily my superior species can survive two years without food. But with a cost. We get weaker and weaker. I sit there. Well dangling actually, but that's besides the point. He risked his life to save me. It's about time I repay the favor. I suck in my stomach and try crawling up. It's working! It's actually working! I drag the rest myself up. I shake the dirty water off my fur. "Do not fret Finnick Odair I shall find you!" I sniff the air and follow his scent.<p>

* * *

><p>Mags and I run down the long halls searching for a door. I notice an elevator door open. I pull her to a shadowed corner and cover her mouth before she can yell at me. We see five scientists come out.<p>

"So Larry. What you bring for lunch?" asks a man in glasses. Nerd. He looks over to a man with blonde hair. Probably Larry. Larry makes a comment and they both laugh turning a corner. The other two scientists (a dude and a chick) smile at each other. The girl grabs the dude's tie and yanks him into a closet.

My eyes widen, "Holy shit." I say under my breath." A little hungry for a sausage and two eggs?" Mags rolls her eyes. We stay there for about a minute to make sure no one's coming then we make a silent break for it and dash into the elevator. The door shuts.

"Which floor?" asks Mags. I look at the buttons. These things always gave me a head ache. I read them carefully. I point to the button that says fire escape room. Emergencies only. Mags presses it and we both wait. We're in level one, so we got about a hundred and forty five floors to go. A song comes on. The Fray! Yes some good music. I listen quietly to the song You Found Me. Mags raises an eyebrow.

"I know the music is like a bazillion years old. But I like it." I say closing my eyes and putting my hands behind my head.

"Finnick you like the oldest of songs. You were always a rocker fellow. " She says smiling and shaking her head. OF COURSE I AM! The capitol music that comes out now a days is pathetic! They sound like robots and have no talent!. But all I say is,

"Today's music sounds like elephant turds." She bursts out laughing. She must think I'm kidding. I shrug and enjoy the elevator music. Next comes a song from Blue October. Of course I would only know the band….and Jade, she raised me with this music. I frown pulling out the necklace she made me before I went into the games. The beads are still as shiny as they were when she gave me them. The one sea shell still green from the algae. I frowned.

The song sang the lyrics I felt. "Hate me today. Hate me tomorrow. Hate for all the things I didn't do for you…" I swallowed the pain. Like I've always have… Mags is too busy looking out at the door to make sure no one entered. "And she whispered how can you do this to me. Hate me today hate me tomorrow. Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you. Hate me in ways. Yeah ways hard to swallow. Hate so you can finally see what's good for you." I sighed. The song ended and the door opened we made it to our destination. I Finnick Odair swear on my life to go find my sister and give her what she deserved all along. A brother.

"Finnick. Hurry it up!." Mags yells at me. I run out of the elevator just before the door closes. I notice something. My tridents missing. My trident, the only thing I had left from district 13. Where all my friends and my Annie lay hidden. I follow Mags. Another thought popping into my mind. Jade might not be alive….

* * *

><p>Mags opens a door. I'm too busy for the first time, worrying about my sister. The sister I abandoned so long ago. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"<p>

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I hear to screams and look up. There I see Andrew and "Mags screaming. Before I can stop her, Mags grabs Andrew by the nose and flip him over. My eyes widen. Damn! Lady's got muscle! Andrew whimpers.

"You capitol monstrosity! Back! Back I say!" Mags screams. Kicking him in the face. Andrew covers his face swearing quietly.

"I've come for Finnick Odair. I need to save him before the capitol does away with him." He say. Before Mags can kick him in the eye I yell

"Andrew buddy where have you been!?" I say quickly, both Mags and Andrew look up. As if just noticing I'm here. I walk over and pull Mags off. Andrew gets up and blinks. He opens his mouth to yell at me but I interrupt. "Mags this is my friend Andrew. He saved me from the mutts. Andrew this is my friend Mags. She's like a mother to me. Now we need to get the hell out of here." I throw Mags onto Andrew's back and hop on. "Run fido! Run!" I say and he growls and begins running. Yes we escaped. Now to find everyone else…including Jade.

* * *

><p>"Tetus, sir. He has escaped." I hear one of my servant say. I turn to him. He begins to shiver. It's feel good to be in control. He gives me my drink of blood and fruit nectar. "Any thing else, Sir?"<p>

"No. that should be all." I turn to him. "You may go now." He scurries down the hall like a little mouse. I stand up and view the window. "Finnick Odair. You give me a lot of head aches. One being the fact that you've outsmarted me twice. But believe me there's more to come. Greater evil than I….."


End file.
